omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Def Jam Fight For NY)
|-|Player= |-|Sketch Art= Character Synopsis The Player saves D-Mob From being sent to jail on attempted murder charges, The Player goes to fight for him and ultimately In the end has the option to either Kill or Spare Snoop Dogg In the end(Despite the fact the cutscene showed the kill option). Nothing much is revealed about this character, Just like BO. So far he is the strongest and Fastest within' the verse. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Def Jam (Verse) '''Name: '''Unknown (Might not have a canon name, however, any 1-8 letter name can fit here) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (No confirmed age but appears to be in his 20s) '''Classification: '''Human Street Fighter '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration(Low), Can enhance regeneration via Blazin (Def Jam FFNY:The Takeover), Master of 3/5 styles available to him(Street Fighting/Martial arts/Submission/Kickboxing/Wrestling), Can survive In a void, Immunity to Bone Breaking(Limbs, Spinal cords etc stay in place despite being hit with bone breaking attacks), Possibly Time Manipulation via Activating Blazin'(Everything stops when activating Blazin', giving users the chance to react to things they normally wouldn't be able to react to) 'Destructive Ability: Wall level (Can casually break Human bones with no effort and scales to others who can do the same thing, Superior to everyone In the verse Including D-Mob(End game) who bend and shatterhttps://plus.google.com/104863978467445208484/posts/3RxtyerUk1J steel/metal weapons like Sledgehammers and Car exhausts just by getting hit by them, Can harm a car like this) Speed: At least Superhuman '''travel speed with Supersonic Combat speed and reactions(Can clear 14.3 meters in 1 second our in time Mid game Player Dodged 10 mini uzi rounds from Trejo while running torward him at close range "2-3 meters" post mid-game. Although, this feat needs a calc.), 'Likely Higher '(Time flows 15:54 minutes faster within the Def Jam Universe in comparison to our world at the 99:59 mark, which gives a 954 times multiplier to speed. This is confirmed In the trophies section of the story mode, which requests that you beat someone in 30 seconds which is referring to the ingame timer. This is consistent with Def Jam Vendetta). 'Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Can throw around 164kg man like a rag doll in general and when he learns Ghostface's Blazin', Defeated D-Mob who is superior to S-Word and Dabo who can throw around heavier men like rag dolls with no effort) 'Striking Ability: Wall level '(Can trade multiple blows with multiple Real Life rappers even when he's not upgraded.) '''Durability: Wall level (Most durable fighter out of everyone in the verse and also has the durability alongside everyone else which is above Conventional Steel and Metal, Can tank Blazin's from multiple other Real Life rappers on par on his level and walks them off easily, Tanks being slammed into cars multiple times, Tanked being stabbed In the arm by Snoop Dogg, Tanked being thrown Into a large speakerThe force was enough to break the speaker into 2 casually, Can casually tank multiple fatal attacks) Stamina: Superhuman, Infinite '''via Blazin (Gives Infinite stamina for about 1 minute also counting the pre Blazin' timer.) '''Range: Standard Melee Range '''normally, Extended Melee Range with weapons 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Can learn multiple Styles All Blazin' moves in a small-medium amount of time) ' '''Weaknesses:' None notable Notable Feats: 'Dodged Mini-Uzi rounds from Trejo while running at close range. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' (Here's an example of some of the moves The Player has with some style mixups) ''Extra Info: ''Such destruction feats, moves, and said immunity is proven In official trailers. Although, the verse can get K.Oed by very large fallings from large heights, and incoming subway trains, Within' Def Jam Itself, The only way to win a fight Is by either a K.O or Submission. Death appears to not be a thing within' the verse(If you subtract throwing Crow out the window and all story mode environmental Blazin's are optional). Submission Style Is ultimately negated with the No Submission rule. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Time Benders